


Persuade Me

by Kuro_Ookami (Makasu_Akagami), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Intolerance, M/M, Romance, Transvestite, gender fluid, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makasu_Akagami/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: In Domino Hospital the doctors are there to 'fix' their patients. By fix that means ensuring they'll be 'cured' to fit in society. Unfortunately plans don't  go as Seto and Atem planned. Their patients won't comply which means they fall in love with the people they want. How will events transpire with passion flaring?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Shadow and Capricorn here! We started this story a very long time ago. I'm not sure when we started this to be honest. It's one we adore like our others. We hope everyone will love it as much as we do. Please enjoy and R&R!

In case there's any confusion here's a list of who is writing who. I'm writing the parts of Atem, Jonouchi, Bakura, my OC Rakkner, Yami, Marik, and Jonouchi. Capricorn is writing the parts of Akefia, Ryou, Yugi, Malik, Pegasus, Zorc, and Seto.

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

The shippings are Puzzle, Tender, Caste, Bronze, and Puppy.

Persuade Me

Chapter 1

In Domino Hospital, the two chiefs of command have gathered several patients. Each one is here to be 'cured' or in other words fixed to conform to society. Will they succeed? Oh, they'll try. It doesn't mean they will. Recently they managed to commit six new patients.

Seto Kaiba looked to Atem, "We have to double up patients. Any suggestions?"

His cold cobalt eyes looked over the list of patients. He also surveyed their ailments. The patients were in separate holding cells right now.

"Indeed I do," Atem answered. "Yami with Yugi, Bakura with Ryou, and Malik with Marik. That leaves Akefia rooming with Jonouchi. Any issues with my decision?"

"Not at all. Let's go introduce them to their rooms. Standard protocol, I presume," Seto grabbed his clipboard, heading out of the office.

"Yes, try not to blow a fuse," Atem warned, grabbing his own clip board and headed out to where the patients were held up in their so called 'rooms'.

The doors were opened. The patients were brought out in standard grey scrubs. Seto looked at the list. He thought this woul prove interesting. Especially with the ailments each of them are suffering from.

"Yami Sennen, you will be rooming with Yugi Motou," Seto called out; Yugi lifted large amethyst eyes, seeing Yami.

Yugi swallowed hard. Yami was gorgeous. This sucked. He knew there would be no way this hot piece of ass would want him. Especially with their arrangements. He coul hpe, but he didn't want to hope too much. It would lead to depression if he hung onto them for too long or if they were crushed to cinders.

Yami smirked, "Nice, I can finally be with my sempai."

Yugi didn't know what a sempai was. He had been sheltered and homeschooled. He just blushed. He guessed it was a compliment. He nodded, hoping this wouldn't be too bad.

"Knock it off, Sennen," Seto clipped. "Next, Ryou Bakura will room with Bakura ....... How do you say your last name?"

"When Bakura is in control....it's Touzoku," the silver haired male replied brusquely, glancing over at Ryou.

Ryou blushed, looking down. He had pulled his hair back in a high ponytail with a bracelet he had smuggled im. His white ponytail hung halfway down his back still. His chocolate eyes sad at being here. He wished he wasn't stuck here. Unfortunately society decided to be a bitch to all of them.

Bakura smirked, "Don't be sad, kitten. We'll have.....fun staying together in the same room."

"Knock it off ........ you are here to get cured, not contact something else," Seto looked to Atem. "You can do the rest."

"Alright then," Atem nodded. "Marik Ishtar you'll be with Malik."

Malik smiled then cocked his head, listening intently. Smiling at Malik, Marik said, "they told me we will be good friends."

"Yep," Marik chirped.

"Jonouchi Katsuya, you're with Akefia Touzoku," Atem told him.

Jonouchi grimaced. He had his hair pulled in a loose ponytail. He wears a dark forest green kimono. He hoped this wouldn't end badly.

"Oh great," he grumbled.

Seto looked up, "Katsuya, scrubs. No kimonos. Failure to abide will result in loss of privileges."

Akeifa looked up, looking over everyone. Catching Bakura's eye, he nodded. He had promised his brother he would protect him. He felt the razor hidden in his cheek. He knew no one would look for a weapon there. Jonouchi glared, taking the scrubs and quickly changing in private. Bakura nodded. He hoped Akefia wouldn't do anything stupid.

Seto led them to rooms, indicating who went to which room, "Your items, after being inspected, were deposited in your rooms. You will have the day to settle in. Therapy begins tomorrow."

The pairs were sent to their rooms. Yugi walked in and went to his bag. Smiling, he took out his duel cards. He crawled on the bed looking through them. Yami skipped into the room. He plopped down onto the bed that wasn't being used. he looked through his stuff. Any weapons were taken. Anything that looked like a weapon was taken. He had a pair of socks. There weren't allowed any outside world stuff like their normal clothes.

"W-What are you in here for?" Yugi looked up, whispering as he gulped.

"Oh, nothing major," Yami said casually, noticing at least he had his journals and drawing supplies that weren't taken from him. "I'm a yandere. So a psychotic obsessive disorder.... And you?"

"Uh, I-I like guys," he whispered.

"Good," Yami smiled.

Yugi blushed harder, staring back at his cards as he murmured, "You're the first one to think it was okay."

"I like guys too," Yami admitted.

Yugi's eyes grew wide and he looked up as he squeaked out, "R-Really?" 

"Yep," Yami nodded, grabbing an empty journal he had and began drawing absently.

Yugi kept looking at his cards, admiring Yami out of the corner of his eye. He felt happy for some strange reason. Maybe it's because he didn't feel alone now. He knows Yami likes the same gender too. He felt his hope rise. Perhaps it won't be too bad being stuck here.

()()()()()

Over in the next room, Ryou was looking at his bag. Bakura was looking at his. He growled, pissed off most of his clothes were completely changed.

"Those fuckers," he hissed udner his breath, his voice switching between his own and another's.

Ryou looked up, concerned. He's a kind hearted person. He doesn't like it when others are annoyed, upset, or whatever. He's always been that way.

"Um, are you okay?" He smiled as he saw a small makeup pallette had been left, unnoticed.

"Peachy as hell, princess," he replied dryly.

Ryou frowned, crossing his arms, "I see no need to point fingers. Society sees something wrong with you, too. Society doesn't like that I refuse to be defined by a box on a form."

"Then society is a stupid bitch," Bakura huffed, his voice changing. "Society sees something wrong in us, Ryou. It seems they don't want my friend and I to stay.... They want me to leave Bakura and I cannot allow that."

Ryou's eyes were filled with pity, "I agree, society is afraid of what it does not understand. I am sorry. What is your name?"

"My name is Bakura," the silver haired male said. "And I am Rakknar. Pleasure to meet you."

Ryou smiled, "Pleasure to meet you both."

()()()()()

Akeifa paced in his room. He was worried about his brother. He didn't get roomed with him. Spitting out the razor, he chose a spot on his arm. Digging the razor in, he smiled in pleasure as he saw a drop of crimson appear.

"What are you doing?" Jonouchi asked as he was pleased he had been allowed some of his stuff, shirking off the scrubs and putting on one of his kimonos.

"Releasing anxiety, kid. I'm worried about my brother," he sliced down, hissing in pleasure.

"Ok," Jonouchi muttered, unsure of what he should do or just let the other male keep doing what he felt like.

"Kid, I dont care if ya wanna dress like a girl. You do what you want...keep my secret, I keep yours," the white haired man grunted.

"Got it," Jonouchi smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Akeifa shrugged, "Akefia."

"The name's Jonouchi," he told him.

()()()()()

Marik sat down. Everything seemed in order. He agreed with her. She thought the roommate would be nice. She said to talk to him.

"So, uh I'm Malik," he smiled.

"Hey," Marik said, checking his stuff as well.

"Uh, the voices shouldn't bother you," he told him sheepishly.

"Why would they?" Marik pouted.

"I dunno...they bother everyone else," he shrugged, looking down as he wasn't sure about his room mate.

"Try me then, honey. I assure you it won't bother me," Marik said happily.

Malik smiled in relief as he looked up at Marik, he frowned, "You seem normal, so how did you get here?"

"Oh, I'm bipolar type 1. I have manic highs and moderate lows," Marik explained.

Malik frowned, shaking his head he looked to his right before Looking back at Marik he sighed, "I will help you if you help me...I don't know if any of the others would have my back. But the voices agree that you seem loyal, and we are roomies."

"Oh sure," Marik smiled. "Yep, I usually am to most people unless they use me as a doormat or stab me in the back."

Seto looked at Atem with a stern frown tugging at his lips, "These are going to be challenging. None of them see anything wrong with their behavior."

"Indeed," Atem sighed. "They're normalized to their behavior. We'll need to condition them into the behavior that's acceptable for the outside world."

"Agreed," Seto set his clipboard down, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he ignored a memory of honey eyes. "I guess that is why we got assigned with them."

"Probably," Atem mused. "Any suggestions of how we'll do this?"

"We should work to our abilities. I will take Bakura, Yami, Akeifa and Jonouchi," Seto informed him.

"Very well then," he nodded. "I'll take the others."

Seto nodded. He retired for the evening. He knew this wouldn't be an easy case. Especially with how none of the new patients saw anything wrong with them. Atem did as well. he hoped tomorrow wouldn't be too stressful. Although he tried to ignore the memory of gray eyes. He wasn't sure what it was about him. He decided to brush it off. He couldn't afford any istractions.

()()()()()

The next morning Yugi woke up. He took a shower. He was letting the warm water go over his body, thinking about the schedule which was breakfast, with school and therapy. After school was homework time. Then dinner, free time, and lights out.. He had memorized it. He was nervous. Yami showered as well. He recalled what the schedule was. He hoped it would go well. he was slightly nervous, but kept his cool. He walked down to breakfast. Yugi noticed there were only eight chairs.

"Um, there's only eight people eating?" He asked as he had put on his black leather pants and tank top with his buckle choker as the schedule said it was a free dress day today.

Yami had on a pair of black cargo pants and a white t-shirt, "I guess it's just us, the other patients, and the two doctors."

Yugi gulped, noticing how cute Yami was. He blushed, quickly looking away. "Guess so." He rushed to a seat. Yami sat down as well. He was fortunate enough to land in a seat next to Yugi.

Ryou woke up, applying some light mascara and blush, letting his hair hang free. He put on a pair of lined pantyhose, a simple, pale blue dress, and blue stilettos.

"You look better with your hair down," Bakura commented as he wears a white striped blue shirt with ripped jeans and combat boots.

Ryou blushed, "Thank you. You look..handsome."

Bakura smirked, "Thanks, princess. Let's go eat."

Ryou blushed. He was taking it as an endearment. Walking down to the mess hall, he sat next to Yugi. Bakura walked over and sits on the open seat next to Ryou. Akeifa was up, dressed, razor in mouth, and downstairs before Jou was awake. He had to make sure Bakura was ok. When he saw Bakura, he rushed over to him.

"Brother, you okay?" he asked as he had on a pair of ripped jeans and a red silk shirt which was slightly open over a black tank top.

"Yeah," Bakura nodded. "What about you?"

"Fine," he grunted, feeling like he failed his brother as he plopped down in a seat next to Bakura.

"Good," he grunted, looking away from Akefia.

Malik woke up, sliding on khaki pants and a purple tank top. Barefoot, he waited for Marik. Marik got up when he needed to. he put on a pair of khaki pants as well, but his tank top is black. He is barefoot as well. He grabs Malik's hand gently, walking with him out into the mess hall.

Seto walked in, sighing. Where was Jonouchi? He didn't tolerate it when people were late. He guessed he would show up soon. Seto was glaring. Free dress day was about to come to an end. Jonouchi cursed. He was running late. He showered quickly. When he was done he put on a leaf green dress with heeled flats. He walked out when he felt presentable. he plopped down into an empty seat. Seto directed them to the classroom after breakfast. The teacher was there, a peppy girl called Anzu.

"We'll call you out for your therapy when it is your turn. Jonouchi, you are first for me," Seto informed icily. "Then it will be Bakura, Marik, and finally, Yami. Akeifa, you will follow me to Atem's office."

"Alright," the dark blonde haired teen huffed, following Seto.

Akeifa stood up begrudgingly, following. He split off and knocked on Atem's door. Seto took Jounouchi to his office, which was decorated in blues, gesturing to a blue couch. Jonouchi hesitantly stepped over and sat on the sofa. he narrowed his eyes slightly, waiting for what would happen during this session.

Seto sat, looking at Jonouchi, "Now...why do you feel the need to dress as a woman when you are a man?"

"I don't like men's clothes," Jonouchi said simply.

"You do realize that there is more to life than your desires?" he asked, raising a brow as he wasn't impressed.

Jonouchi glared lightly, "Yeah, I know that. I feel like myself this way. If I were 'normal' then I wouldn't be me."

"The needs of society are more important than your comfort. Don't you understand that?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Yes, but I don't care. Society can go fuck itself," Jonouchi growled.

Seto stood, walking around the desk and leaning against the front it in front of Jounouchi, "You will never get married, reproduce, and be a productive member of society with that attitude. You will never feel the embrace of a woman. Those are things you need to experience. Don't you want to experience that?"

"Not really. Never had an interest in women," Jonouchi replied.

Seto sighed, "So you are attracted to men?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

Grabbing a pad of paper, he added homosexual a possibility to his list of diagnoses before turning back around, he looked at him, he stated simply, "Persuade me."

"Persuade me that you are normal and society is incorrect. That it is more appropriate to dress like a woman than kiss a woman," Seto replied simply as if it were common sense.

"People are allowed to express themselves in the way they please as long as they're not harming others," Jonouchi responded simply. "Besides it's better feeling comfortable in your own skin than feeling like an alien or strange."

"That's not sufficient enough," Seto stared into honey with his cobalt, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then I don't know how to please you if you won't accept my reasoning," he spat, looking down as he balled his hands into tight fists to the point his knuckles turned white.

"Why worry about pleasing me? You have not addressed the benefits to society. You may try to strike me if you like to relieve agression, but it will not succeed," he replied, keeping his voice calm when addressing a client or patient.

"No, I don't," Jonouchi growled, getting annoyed.

" Come here," he ordered.

Jonouchi got up and walked over to him. He didn't really know why he had to do this. He hoped this session would be over with. He just felt aggravated to no end. He wished this doctor was more sympathetic or something. He hasn't shown any mercy towars him. Then again he shouldn't expect any from him. A doctor is supposed to be professional. Yet he hoped Seto would show something instead of being a cold hearted bastard.

Seto looked at him as he said cooly, "Close your eyes."

Jonouchi closed his eyes although he thought this was stupid even though he went along with it anyway, "Ok, now what?

"Now," he whispered, walking around the back of the teen, leaning in close to whisper in Jonouchi's ear. "tell me if this truly sounds and feels appealing."

He ghosted his fingers over Jonouchi's arms. Knowing Jonouchi would say no he didn't care. He was going to work on this sexuality issue, to rule out homosexual. Jonouchi shivered. He had never felt someone's touch like that before. He bit his lip, being stubborn. Seto glared. He could tell Jonouchi was stubborn. Seto leaned down, ghosting his lips over Jonouchi's neck, from ear to shoulder juncture.

Jonouchi gasped lightly, "Umm, yeah it does."

Seto's eyes darkened. He ignored the twitch of his cock. He would do the direct approach. Walking back around front, he leaned over, kissing Jonouchi deeply. Jonouchi kissed him back. He blushed a dark shade of crimson. Seto's eyes flew open, then sunk closed, pulling Jonouchi to him by his hips, hungrily kissing him. Jonouchi moaned against Seto's lips. He wondered if this was prohibited or illegal for doctors to be intimate with their patients.

Seto broke off the kiss, pulling back, eyes hooded, stepping back around his desk, "While we will have yet another diagnosis to deal with if you felt that was pleasureable, you should feel a woman."

"Why?" he whined, disappointed at Seto's warmth leaving him.

"Because that is society's organization. We will continue therapy tomorrow. Dismissed," he began writing down the results from today's session.

Jonouchi left Seto's office. He felt confused and frustrated. Although he couldn't forget the way Seto's lips felt against his. He was left with a tingling feeling on his lips and a tightness in his pants. He hoped the next session would be as interesting as his first one.

()()()()()

Akeifa knocked again, agitated. He's been knocking on the door for the past fifteen minutes. He thought he'd receive an answer sooner or later. It didn't stop him. He would keep at it until he gained a response.

"Come in," Atem called.

Akeifa walked in. He sat down on the sofa. He had a wary expression, watching Atem. He didn't know how this first session would be like. His gaze remained guarded. He didn't let anything slip unless it was aroun his brother.

"I'm pleased you were able to find my office without getting lost," he smiled slightly. "I see we'll have to figure out the best method to cure you... First off is I notice you have a few new injuries. Care to tell me how that happened?"

"I slipped," he grunted, pissed off he forgot to cover it up.

Atem raised a brow, "Really? How could you slip and cut yourself?"

"Edge of the sink," he growled, glaring daggers at him.

"I see," he muttered, still not entirely believing him.

Akeifa crossed his arms over his chest. He remained silent. He wasn't going to give Atem anything. He kept his mask in check. He continued to glare at him. He hoped the silent treatment would ward him off. He doubt it, but at least he could try.

"So...I see with your diagnosis you're a masochist. Why do you like pain?" he asked.

Akeifa shrugged, "Fuck off."

"Well?" he prompted, hoping the teen would give him more of a better reason than shrugging at him.

Akeifa sighed, "Fine, you want to know the bloody reason? It feels good."

"What made you start doing it?" Atem asked.

"It felt good," he grunted.

"It isn't healthy to do this to yourself. Have any of your self inflicted wounds become infected before?" he asked.

"Nope," Akefia snarled.

"That's good," Atem mused, writing down a few notes.

"Look, what do you want me to say? Mommy and daddy beat me? Fine. Mommy and daddy beat me," he growled, growing fed up with the constant baggering about the reason for why he hurt himself.

"Your story would be helpful," he replied, not letting the teen annoy him.

Akeifa sighed, "Fine. I like guys. I know the 'rents hate that, so I used cutting to have something to think about besides dicks."

"That makes sense," Atem mused as he knew Seto and himself had to hide their preferences or they'd be put into here too.

"For example. If I saw you at a party, I would have to cut pretty deep to get my mind off that," Akeifa was determined to get under his skin.

"Hmm, I see. Have you tried other methods to get your mind off of it?" he asked.

"Nobody wants to fuck me," Akeifa ran his tongue over the razor in his cheek as he was growing agitated to get out of this office.

"You're hiding a razor," Atem stated.

"Nope," he lied through his teeth.

"You're hiding it in your mouth," Atem said dryly.

"Nope," he remained guarded, not giving Atem any of his shit.

"Prove it," he challenged.

Akeifa opened his mouth, twisting his tongue just enough to hold it in place, "Happy now? There's nothing in my Ra damned mouth. So drop it."

Atem frowned, not amused as he could see some trickles of blood come out, "I see."

Akeifa glared, pulling the razor out. Wiping his mouth, "Fine, you found the fucker. I hope you're happy now, bastard."

Atem gently takes the razor from him, locking it away in a safe place Akefia wouldn't be able to get to, "Find other methods to get your mind off of cocks."

Akeifa glared, but then winked at him, "Why don't you fuck me? Then I'd think of getting off."

Atem blushed, "Um, well that wouldn't be proper of me fraternizing with a patient."

"Call it therapy," Akeifa smiled slyly as Atem didn't say no and he blushed; walking over to him.

Atem cupped Akefia's cheeks gently before kissing him. Akeifa whimpered and leaned into the kiss, running his fingers through Atem's hair. Atem slipped his tongue into Akefia's mouth. His hands roaming the teen's body while he kissed him deeply. Akeifa groaned, grabbing Atem's ass and squeezing, pressing against Atem, hardening. Atem moaned against Akefia's lips. he leaned against him, grinding his hips against him. Akeifa ran his hands up, unbuttoning Atem's shirt, grinding against Atem as he pushed him against the desk, kissing deeper. Atem moaned against Akefia's lips. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing the teen close to him. Akeifa kissed down Atem's neck, starting to work on his chest.

"Mmm...you taste amazing," he moaned.

Atem panted lightly, "So do you."

"I want to taste more of you," he moaned, going down to unbuckle Atem's pants.

"Then do as you please," Atem purred.

Atem's cock sprung out, hardening at the cool air. Akeifa smirked, licking his lips. He grabbed Atem, swallowing him whole and sucking hard.

"Fuck," he moaned, bucking his hips as his cock twitched inside of Akefia's mouth.

Akeifa pulled off, his gray eyes darkening, "We can do that too...your desk would work."

Atem stepped out of his pants. He walked over to his desk. Akeifa smirked, kicking off his pants. He walked over to Atem.

"You want me in you, or you in me?" he growled.

"Mmm, well I need to ensure you'll be jerking off after this so I'll fuck you," he murmured.

Akeifa grinned, "Want me to lean over, or you want me to lay on it?"

He pulled Atem to him, cock brushing cock. Atem grabbed him. He turned Akefia over for his ass to be in the air. He knew Akefia liked pain so he didn't prepare him. he shoved his cock inside and began to pound his ass. Akeifa growled, crying in out pain, gripping the desk.

"Ah, fuck, Atem....oh you feel so good," he put his head down, holding onto the desk.

"Mmm, it feels so good inside of you," Atem moaned, bucking his hips as he thrusted in and out of him, knowing it wouldn't take too long before he'd be pouring into him.

"Ooh, fuck med...yea...fuck me hard...you feel so fucking good," Akefia moaned as the pain felt amazing, as well as how full he felt with Atem's cock inside him.

"I am," he panted, with a few more hard thrusts he emptied inside of Akefia.

"Wow, doc y-you're really amazing," he panted out.

"Why thank you," Atem smiled softly. "I guess you have some blackmail on me now because of this."

Akefia grimaced, cleaning up the excess spunk, he then turned to Atem, rubbing his thumb gently over his cheek, "Why would I blackmail you?

Atem would've cleaned that up before his next appointment although he was glad Akefia did it for him, "Sorry, but I'm afraid to say we're done for today's session. Come back tomorrow at the same time."

Akeifa nodded. He left Atem's office. The rest of the day's therapy sessions was completed. Akefia felt full and satiated. He hadn't in a long time. He was looking forward to his next visit. He wondered if next time would be as interesting as the last. He also hoped Atem would fuck him again.

()()()()()

Yugi silently went back in the room afterwards. He had his arms curled around himself. Yami went over to him. He knelt down, picking Yugi up into his arms. He laid on the bed, cuddling him to cheer him up. He didn't want the short teen to be sad.

"I'm a horrible person," he whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

"Nope, you aren't," Yami said gently.

"I like guys. I'm weird and a freak," he sniffled.

"It's ok. We can be freaks together," Yami said softly, holding Yugi close.

Yugi sniffled, his head buried in Yami's chest, "I never get to leave here. Cause I can't be cured, but I-I've never even kissed a guy! I don't think girls are cute..and I only get turned on over guys."

"It's ok. We're in the same situation, Yugi," Yami said gently, rubbing Yugi's back while the shorter teen cried in his chest.

Yugi looked up sniffling, "Bullshit. Someone as hot as you...you've kissed and fucked guys before. We only known each other for a day, but I can tell you are confident, sexy, and a go getter. Not a wimp like me. Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

Yami sighed as he didn't mind Yugi having his face buried in his chest, "You have me figured out all wrong, Aibou. I haven't been with a guy like that, but I do like them."

"Aibou?" he questioned.

"It means partner," he explained.

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess we are...we gotta watch each other's backs, right? I mean, I don't know about the other guys, they seem ok, but we'll probably be "integrated" into other people eventually."

"Of course we do," he assured. "Yeah, probably whenever that happens."

He sniffle as he whispered to him, "So what if I don't wanna like girls? I-I mean well.......I mean..what if I like a boy...like really like a boy..so I don't wanna like other girls or boys?"

"Then that's ok," Yami reassured him.

Yugi nodded. He then just cuddled into Yami. He stroked Yugi's hair in a comforting gesture. He would protect Yugi. He won't let anyone hurt him. He watched as soon enough he was snoring lightly. Yami smiled softly. He eventually after a few hours or so began to snooze as well.

()()()()()

Ryou sighed. He walked into the room. He took off his stilletos. He rubbed his feet, wincing slightly. He probably should've worn some flats or wedges. He knew heeled shoes weren't the best for his feet. It's the price he pays for wanting to be who he is. At least he returns to someone that understands. He didn't really like the therapy sessions. They're just trying to shove down their throats how to fit into society.

Looking to his roommate, he smiled, "I bet your therapy went as well as mine."

"I don't like referring to myself as me and I instead of we," Bakura said, noticing Ryou wince, he grabbed his hand.

He had Ryou lay on the bed with him. Ryou's feet were in his lap. He began to massage them to relieve the soreness. He used to do this for Akefia sometimes. He didn't mind doing it for his white haired room mate. It's the least he could do since they had nothing better to do at the moment.

"Thank you. That feels lovely. Yes, and I don't like being told I need to scratch my testicles and spit while only wearing pants," Ryou leaned his head back, closing his eyes as his hair fanned out behind him. "Mmmm, that feels so nice..."

"Yes, well...you looked like you were in pain," he said simply, continuing to massage Ryou's feet. "I get it. I suppose we all have to deal with shit while staying in this fucking place."

"Do you two think we will ever get out of here? Some people never leave," Ryou said quietly as his toes curling at how nice it felt.

"I'm not sure, dove," he mused, slight smiling at the reaction. "Anywhere else you're feeling sore or just your feet?"

"My calves a bit, but that's my fault. I shouldn't have worn those shoes. I know better," he muttered, looking down as he bit on his lip.

"Well, perhaps next time don't wear heels," he chuckled lightly, his hands rbbing up Ryou's legs.

"Mmm, yes, but I like the way my calves look in them," Ryou muttered, eyes still closed. "That feels wonderful, but really, you can stop. I don't want either of you to hurt your hands."

Bakura chuckled lightly, "Our hands won't cramp up or anything, Ryou. It's fine. You need it."

Ryou smiled and enjoyed the massage. He fell asleep in the middle of it. He hadn't slept well the previous night due to nerves. When he was done, he pulled Ryou into his arms. He watched Ryou while he slept. Some people would think he's creepy. Bakura didn't give a fuck what others thought about him. He thought Ryou looked like a precious angel when he slept. He wouldn't let any harm befall him.

()()()()()

Marik trudged into the room he shares with Malik. Apparently he's supposed to take mood stablizers now. it annoyed him.

Malik looked up, shaking his head, "What's wrong? I know he's upset. Stay out of this."

"Nothing," Marik huffed, not wanting Malik to worry about his problems when Malik has plenty more to deal with.

"Hikari, please talk to me," he ushered, annoyed as he looked to the left. "Shut up. I need to deal with him. I'm not taking medications. I would miss you all too much, but I need to deal with my Hikari right now."

Marik pouted, "It's just being put on mood stabilizers. I thought I was fine."

"You are fine," he smoothed Marik's hair and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling happily. "I promise. I have five or six that agree with me."

"Good, 'cause I love you and the others in your head," Marik said softly, kissing him gently as well.

Malik smiled back, eyes lighting up, "Really? Nobody's ever loved me before Hikari. I'm .... difficult to love."

"Yes, really," Marik hugged him back. "No, you're easy to love, Malik."

"I love you too, hikari," he frowned as he shook his head no. Sighing, he looked at Marik. "I have to explain to you that this is a superficial love that may deepen in time. But I'm okay with that, because love is love."

"That's ok. I still love you, yami," Marik told him, resting his head on Malik's shoulder.

Malik got out a movie and put it in for them both to watch, The Princess Bride. Malik had an enjoyable night. The two fell asleep in each other's arms. They found love in an unlikely place. Maybe they'd be able to find peace at last.

()()()()()

The next day started out as usual. It started out with .breakfast with the others and then class with Anzu. Seto came to collect Jonouchi and Atem came out to collect Akefia. The two should be on time for their therapy session.

"Oh yay, this again," Jonouchi said sarcastically as he was in Seto's office once again.

Seto stood, walking around the desk, "I see you are still not abiding by the dress code."

"Good to know you've noticed," Jonouchi glared daggers at him.

He sighed deepy as he looked at Jonouchi, "How do I get this through your head, mutt?"

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes slightly, "I'm not a mutt and probably never."

"Yes, you are a puppy. You are trying to get attention any way you can, just like a puppydog," he pointed out brusquely. "You are choosing to dress like a girl and act like you are attracted to men to get attention, albeit negative attention."

Jonouchi glowered, "Go to hell."

"So, again I ask you today. Persuade me. If you can persuade me that I am incorrect, I will write you a release. I won't until before," he hissed, eyeing him closely to see what he'd do this time.

Jonouchi continued to glower at him. He went silent. he didn't see a point in trying to persuade the bastard when his reasoning wasn't enough.

"See? Your silence proves that you know you are incorrect. I will leave my offer open. Persuade me with any logical way, and I will sign your release. You can argue, explain, do a play, finger puppets, a dog show...whatever," he chuckled humorlessly.

"You know what? I've tried explaining my logic to you and it's not enough. It's never fucking enough for you. So I'm done," Jonouchi rose to his feet and left the doctor's office.

Seto reached the door, grabbing Jonouchi and swinging him around, shutting the door, "You're not done until I say you're done, Mutt."

Jonouchi slapped him, "Don't you dare touch me, you cold bastard."

Seto took the slap, reacting only with a blink as the angry red mark was on his face, "You are my charge, to be cured by me. I will touch you if I please."

He hadn't let go of Jonouchi's arm as he wrenched his arm free, slapping him again, "I don't want to be 'cured' by idiotic ideals from a society that is so gods damned intolerant of other people."

Seto caught Jonouchi's hand after the second slap, pushing him against the wall, pinning his arms above his head. Seto put his face to Jonouchi's.

"You do not have a choice in this. You were sent here to be cured. Your behavior does not conform to standards. My job is to make sure you conform." The cheek was a deep, angry red. "Do not slap me again," he growled.

"Go fuck yourself," Jonouchi hissed angrily.

Seto opened his eyes, a light going off behind them as he punched something into a keypad, he let go of Jonouchi, "The door is locked and cannot be opened without the code, which is a different number than the first one I punched in. Now, sit down. I think I can prove to you how foolish your ideas are."

"Then you'll be talking to yourself. I'm done listening," he replied, folding his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at Seto.

Seto climbed up and sat on the desk, staring at Jonouchi, "You see, we have to fix the homosexual basis of this. If you are attracted to men, then obviously you would dress like a girl to conform to standards. Therefore, we will fix this homosexual problem. So, I am going to show you how disgusting the male species really is."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Hehes, I'm editing this. It gives me something to do when I don't feel like writing one of my stories. We hope everyone enjoyed. I'll have the next chappie of our story edited soon. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Akiko-chan and Capricorn here! Time for chappie two! Hehes, we hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. It’s a pretty interesting one. Anyways, please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 2

"If you knew anything about me then maybe you'd understand why. But you're too much of a prideful prick for me to even want to explain," he fumed.

"I have told you that you can persuade me. If you would like to explain first, before I do my simulation, I would be more than pleased to listen,” Seto responded calmly.

"Fine," he growled, pissed off, but if explaining would make things easier he could at least try once, but if it didn't work then he wouldn't try again.

Jonouchi sighed, "I was born into an abusive home. Mom told me the best way to avoid getting hurt by dad was dressing like a girl. He wouldn't go after me or my sister after that. Happy now you know my real reason?"

Seto looked at him with a brow raised, "So, if I found you a different home plan, would you quit dressing like a girl?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I eventually just didn't stop doing it thinking most guys were like my dad... So I just didn't stop in fear of getting hurt again."

"Interesting………....so you are homosexual, but fear men. Perhaps you have just not found the right woman?" Seto questioned.

"Fuck you, I don't like women," he snapped. "While mom tried to help she was a whore and didn't give a shit about her kids."

Seto sighed, "I have no choice, but to revert back to my original plan."

Seto stood. He unzipped his pants and stripping off his shoes, socks, and pants, "I'm not going to touch you, but I want you to see how disgusting the male body is."

He took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he now stands naked he looked to Jonouchi, "See? This is disgusting. There is nothing sexually attractive about this."

Jonouchi frowned, "You're in denial. Trust me I've run into a lot of people that hide in the closet about stuff. You're not disgusting Seto, but you're an ass with how you treat people. Is Atem like you as well? Are you both complete bastards with nine inch poles stuck up your self righteous asses?"

Seto looked at Jonouchi. "I am not in any closet. I am attracted to females, I just do not have time to pursue those interests because I am trying to help people. Jonouchi. Neither Atem nor I are complete bastards, though you will think as you choose. Look….....this is disgusting. It is not attractive."

"It isn't disgusting. It's natural," Jonouchi said simply. "Really? 'Cause the way you've been acting towards me proves otherwise. You try to help me in the way you think will help, but it doesn't. I've told you my reasons. See? They're never enough for someone like you. So I'm done." Jonouchi sat down with his back to Seto.

"Same time tomorrow, we will continue treatment,” he said as he put his clothes on before he walked over to the door and punched a different code. “You’re dismissed for today.”

()()()()()

Atem was waiting for Akefia to come in. he was doing some light paperwork. Akeifa walked down the hallway until he reached the right office. He knocked on Atem's door. Atem knew who would be arriving. He had been waiting for Akefia to come for his session for quite a while. He thought it may prove interesting yet again. He knew this due to their budding whatever it could be labled as.

"You don't need to knock. Just come in," Atem called to Akefia.

Akeifa came in, shutting the door. He hadn't cut himself last night. He was too satisfied. He sat on the couch, looking at Atem.

"How are you?" he asked.

Akeifa smirked. "Better, I didn't cut myself. But..." he walked over to Atem's desk, leaning over, "if I don't get my treatment today, I might revert."

"I see," he mused, his hands rubbing Akefia's ass. "And what would you like today?"

Akeifa leaned down, lips a breath from Atem's. "To shove my cock in your ass." Eyes never leaving Atem's.

"What are you waiting for then?" he teased him.

Akeifa smirked. Grabbing Atem, he started stripping him. "Do you like pain?" he whispered.

"Perhaps not as much as you do," he replied.

"Then I'll be slow." He whispered. He was very, surprisingly, gentle, making sure to care for Atem's needs and release as well as his own without causing unnecessary pain. When finished, he smiled at Atem. "How was that?"

"Perfect," he breathed out.

Akeifa kissed him. "I better go, you got other patients." He sauntered out, after making sure Atem was presentable too...didn't need his fuckbuddy to get fired.

()()()()()

Yugi came in that night, sad again. He just rolled up in a ball on his bed, facing away from Yami.

Yami pulled him into his arms, "Aibou, please talk to me."

Yugi didn't have tears, he had cried them out. "I'm a disgrace. To my family. To my g..grampa...and now he won't even come and visit." He curled tighter in a ball.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry," Yami said gently, rocking Yugi back and forth, holding him close.

"My g...grampa...I thought he'd always love me. Now I have no one I'm important to." He curled even tighter into a ball, forehead resting on knees.

"That's not true," Yami said softly. "You're important to me."

Yugi laughed self deprecatingly. "Yami..that's really sweet, and you're a really great guy, but we've only known each other two or three days...hardly enough time for you to even know the color of my eyes."

"let alone for me to be important to you."

"Your eyes are amethyst," Yami said, not showing he felt hrut at Yugi laughing at him.

Yugi turned over, looking at Yami. Sitting up, he turned and straddled him. A confused look was on his face. "Yami...you don't get it. I don't know how to tell you this. I'm...not good enough for you. So why are you being so nice to me?" Innocent eyes looking up at Yami.

"Because you're important to me, Yugi," he said gently.

"But I'm not good enough to be important to you. You are amazing, awesome, sexy, muscular, smart, and I'm just...me. I mean, I want to be wit..be your friend, but you deserve more."

"Stay being yourself, Yugi. That's all I need and want," Yami said before kissing ugi gently.

Yugi's eyes opened wide in surprise before closing. He had wanted this since he saw Yami. Yugi leaned into the kiss, running his fingers through Yami's hair, then lightly down his neck and shoulders, which he'd been wanting to do since he first saw him. He whimpered softly. Yami moaned softly against Yugi's lips as he deepened the kiss. he held Yugi close to him. Yugi mewled, kissing back. He gripped Yami tighter as he leaned against Yami, breathing picking up.

"You shouldn't think poorly of yourself, angel," Yami breathed out when they pulled back for some much needed air.

Yugi was flushed. "I didn't used to, until the guys in gym class." he admitted, looking down.

"They're idiots," Yami said simply, pissed people made fun of his adorable angel.

"W..well, they said I was small." he whispered, eyes trained on his hands.

"You are, but that's ok. You shouldn't let others make you feel bad about yourself because of something you can't control," he said gently.

Yugi blushed hard. Yami had misunderstood. "No...I mean, I'm ... small..." he whispered, tears of shame in his eyes.

"Yugi, that doesn't matter. You're perfect the way you are," he told him.

Yugi just buried his head in his hands. "They told me I had to be gay...I couldn't please a woman or a man with my pencil dick as they called it, so all I could do was be a catcher."

"They're still stupid," Yami said simply.

"It still hurts." Yugi refuted quietly.

"What can I do to help you feel better?" he asked.

"Nothing." he whispered. "I...I'm sorry I kissed you earlier. I don't want to lead you on, but I can't please you with this thing, so you need to find someone who can." Still not looking at Yami.

"We don't need sex to be intimate," he assured him.

Yugi looked up at Yami, "Yami...damnit."

Frustrated, he crawled away from Yami and got up, dropping his pants. "Look at this...thing." he said in disgust, pointing at his penis.

Yami reached over and stroked him, "Those guys were being idiots. You aren't small, Yugi."

Yugi tensed at the touch. He sprung to life, reacting to Yami's touch and whimpered. "P..please, don't be kind. Be truthful. I w..want the tr..truth." Feeling amazing.

"I am being truthful. There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect," Yami said simply, his hands continuing to stroke him.

Yugi's knees buckled at the touch. No one had touched him like this, shown him this kind of kindness, let alone someone who he was falling in love with. He kinda fell on the bed since his legs were turning to jelly. Yami let his hands play with Yugi's cock. He hoped the teen could understand he wasn't lying. He would never be dishonest to his sempai. His hands kept stroking and squeezing yugi's cock. He leaned down, giving it a light lick. Yugi's eyes rolled to the back of his head, sliding closed. He moaned and arched his back towards Yami. Yami took Yugi's cock into his mouth. he sucked lightly, his tongue lapping at the shaft. He hoped this was pleasurable for Yugi.

Yugi was moaning, gripping the sheets in his fists. "Oh, Ra, Yami..th...that feels...wow..."

Yami smiled at hearing the reaction. His hands rubbed Yugi's balls gently while he sucked, licked, and nipped lovingly on Yugi's cock.

"I...uhn...I'm gonna..Y..Yami..." he was moaning and panting.

Yami heard this. He ket up his efforts. he wanted to bring Yugi over the edge. He knew he could bring his sempai to cum in his mouth. Yugi's body tensed, and then he exploded, cumming hard in Yami's mouth, jerking and bucking at the sensations. Yami swallowed all of what Yugi gave him. he licked Yugi clean before releasing him. He panted lightly, trying to regain his breath. Yugi raised his head drunkenly, looking at Yami.

"M..my turn.", he whispered, reaching to pull Yami in position.

"Only if you want to," he whispered, taking off his clothes to give Yugi easier access.

"Oh, yea " Yugi whispered, drinking in YummyYami. Raking his body over Yami, staring at Yami like he was a god, Yugi leaned down, taking Yami in his mouth.

Yami moaned. He bucked his hips, jerking as his back arched. it felt so good the way Yugi's mouth felt so warm against his length. Yugi ran hands all over Yami's thighs and balls, playing with them while he swirled his tongue around. Finally he slid his lips off Yami for a moment.

"Cum for me, please, Yami." He whispered, enveloping Yami's cock again.

"Ahhh, yes Yugi," he moaned, releasing his cum into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi licked him clean, smiling. He crawled in bed with Yami, covering them both up. "I don't wanna sleep in separate beds any more." Yugi whispered.

"Always sleep with me for now on," Yami whispered back to him.

Yugi giggled, adorably. "I like that."

()()()()()

Ryou came in, in jeans, tennis shoes and a blue & white striped shirt. He was very aggravated by the therapy today.

"What's wrong, hun?" Bakura asked.

Ryou glared at Bakura, then his gaze softened. Sighing, he flopped in the bed. "I'm more aggravated that they seemed 'pleased' that I was on my way to being cured just because I look like a boy today."

Bakura sighed, "Well, you can always change into something more comfortable in here."

Ryou shrugged. "This was comfortable today. I don't want to wear dresses to try to 'prove' that I am different. I mean, some days I feel feminine. Today, not so much."

"Ah, ok," he nodded.

He growled, stripping off his shirt, shoes, pants, socks. Standing in his boxers, he went to his dresser to search for some sweats.

"What I don't understand is what we three did to be here? I mean...being different is just another way of being the same, because everyone is different." Not finding his sweats, he grunted.

"Here," Bakura handed him the box. "You left it over here. Yes, we understand what you mean. Society is a bunch of fools."

"Huh? Oh, thank you. I was trying to find sweatpants, but there gone. How did you both know I wanted my journal?" he smiled kindly.

"Oh, those are here," Bakura said, getting them out from a corner, handing them over. "I have my ways of knowing, Ryou."

Ryou smiled. "You both are very sweet. Thank you." He leaned over and pecked Bakura's cheek, going and flopping on his bed to write out his frustrations.

"Don't mention it," he murmured, turning on his side as he watched Ryou.

Ryou's hair covered his face as he lay on his stomach, writing. After a few moments, he turned his head, blushing, looking at Bakura. "What?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, just like watching you," he replied.

Ryou blushed crimson. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he sighed softly. "I..I'm really not that interesting. It must be the accent." he whispered.

"Doesn't matter. Just like watching you," he said simply.

Ryou sat up. Smiling, he walked over and hugged Bakura. "You both are very sweet." He kissed their cheek again.

"Oh!" Ryou grinned. Getting up, he went and dug something out of a drawer. "I smuggled these in. Want some?"

he held out a mixed nut container with pecans, cashews, pistachios, peanuts, and almonds.

"Sure," he said, blushing lightly.

Ryou came and sat on the bed, sitting cross legged facing Bakura, nut container between them. "I love the pecans. What about you?" he said, popping one in his mouth.

"Almonds," he replied, finding some and nibbling. "Or cashews."

Ryou started digging, finding the almonds and cashews and sitting them in the lid, handing them to Bakura.

"Thanks," he spared a light smile, appreciating the consideration for his preferences.

Ryou smiled, talking late into the night with the two about anything and everything.

()()()()()

Malik came in, glaring, looking for Marik frantically.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, frowning at seeing Malik was pissed off.

"They are going to start force medicating me. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose my friends."

"You won't lose anyone," he said softly, holding him tightly in his arms.

"I won't be able to talk to them!" Malik was becoming frantic. "This happened once before...I was a walking zombie!" tears flooded his eyes.

Marik gently wiped his tears away, "You have me, Mal'. We'll get through this, ok?"

"P..promise, hikari?" he whimpered.

"Of course, yami," he replied gently.

He sniffled. "M...maybe I can just talk to my friends and tell them I have to ignore them during the day...but that never works, they like to talk." he moaned.

Marik frowned, "Maybe you should ty again?"

Malik nodded. "I...I will. Sleep with me tonight?" he whimpered.

"Sure, whenever you want," he said gently.

"Always." he looked up with big vulnerable eyes.

"Yes," he agreed.

Malik got up and started trying to shove the beds together. "Then let's redecorate."

Marik grinned, "Ok, I'll help." He went over to assist Malik in pushing the beds together.

They spent the night rearranging their room into "their" room.

()()()()()

The next day, Jonouchi received a note before breakfast. "Dress however you want, but dress up."

Jonouchi furrowed his brows in confusion. He put on a clean set of clothes. He wears a leaf green jacket with a white t-shit and a black knee length skirt. He also wears a pair of heeled flats on his feet. When he's done he heads out. The others were already there for breakfast. he plopped down in his seat to eat. he wondered how therapy was going to be like today. Seto appeared to collect Akeifa and...Marik

"Sorry, Anzu, schedule is a bit changed up today."

Marik was confused at being brought in first instead of later. His therapy was much the same as always. Jonouchi was the last one brought in for the day. Jonouchi padded in when it was his turn. he sat down on the sofa. There was a table set with plates, dishes, candles. Seto was in a suit.

"Therapy. I am giving my normal proposal. Persuade me. I will have a lovely dinner with you, feeling free to act like you wish. But then, we get to have a dinner under my directives tomorrow. I promise to set the "doctor" aside for these two sessions, at least outwardly."

"I of course, will still be cataloguing in my brain.'

Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Seto smiled. "We have chicken, steak, and fish. Which would you prefer?" He pulled a chair out, motioning for Jonouchi to come sit.

Jonouchi moved over and sat down in the chair, "Chicken would be nice."

Seto smiled, nodding. He went over and grabbed one of the containers, setting it down in front of Jonouchi. He grabbed another and sat down, showing steak.

"Would you like, water, grape juice, or tea?" he asked kindly.

"Tea," he answered, wondering what type of game Seto was playing with him.

Seto smiled, Pouring tea for both, he offered sweetener.

"So, what do you like to do?" He started cutting into his meal.

Jonouchi put some sugar into his tea, stirring it, "Aside from being locked up in here? I used to be part of a gang. So I like to fight."

Seto smirked. "We have a gym."

"Cool," he slightly smiled, cutting into the chicken.

"Wanna go there afterwards?" Seto asked.

"Pobably," he nodded, taking a bite of the chicken.

"We have weights, mats, bags. I usually go there in the evenings." He kept eating.

"Good to know," he blushed, continuing to eat.

Seto looked up, swallowing hard. Looked down. "Your eyes ... are a pretty color."

"T-Thanks," Jonouchi blushed. "Yours are nice too."

Seto looked up, swallowing hard.

"Thanks." he whispered.

Quitting eating the vegetables, since they must be undercooked as his stomach just twitched. Jonouchi nodded, eating quietly. After eating, Seto got up, offering his hand.

"Gym?" he asked simply.

"Sure,' he replied, accepting Seto's hand.

Seto led him through the quiet halls, as it was after dinner hour and all were back in their rooms. Getting to the gym, Seto walked in, turning on the lights. Punching in a keypad he locked the door. There were mats, ropes, bags...it was a fairly well stocked gym. Pretty much anything you could think of was in there. After all, Domino Hospital spared no expense. Jonouchi looked around. He was impressed. Seto stripped out of his socks, shoes, and shirt. Just in his slacks. He obviously worked out, abs defined. Looked to Jonouchi. "What do you want to do first?" Intentionally not talking about the clothes, because he promised, even though he though it would be hard to work out in a skirt. Jonouchi stripped down. he wore a pair of cargo khaki shorts under his skirt. He shoved his stuff into an unoccupied corner.

"Need to make sure I haven't become rusty,” grinned the blonde.

Seto nodded, swallowing hard and turning away. Jonouchi looked..good. Well, of course that thought would be there....Seto was playing a role, trying to be an attentive date. Ignoring the slight chub in his pants, he went over and started working on the pullup bar, arm muscles straining, but seemingly pulling himself up with ease. Jonouchi punched and kicked the sand bag. he grinned, please he hadn't lost his touch. He snuck glances at Seto. He had to admit the icecube did look pretty hot.

Seto jumped down, sweat sheening on his body as he came over, he smirked. "Getting your frustrations out?"

Jonouchi sweatdropped, noticing the sand bag now looked depression from how he had punished it, "Uh, yeah sort of."

"What else do you want to do?" he had grabbed a water bottle and took a drink, then poured some over his head, handing a bottle to Jonouchi.

He drank it, setting it down when done, "Probably lift for a few minutes or so."

"Ok, let's go. I'll spot you."

He went over to a free weight and started putting weights on. "How much?" Muscles straining and rippling in his back.

"Meh, we'll see what works," he said, helping Seto put the weights on before Jonouchi started doing some deadlifts, his muscles and well toned body on display for Seto.

Seto sweatdropped. Breathing a bit heavier, his voice cracked. "You're pretty strong." he observed.

"I lived on the streets for a long time, doc. I have to be strong," he grunted, setting it down as he added on a bit more before doing another set.

Seto swallowed harder. "I'm sorry your life has been hard."

"No need to apologize. I know life is a bitch," he said simply, setting the barbell down when he was done and unracking it.

Seto was really confused. His heart was going out to Jonouchi. He didn't understand why. Must be this therapy. Well, he has to finish this to go on to the next. He gently put a hand on Jonouchi's arm and walked around in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"Yea, but I can still be sorry." he whispered.

"Yeah, but shit happens," he muttered.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, leaning over and giving Jonouchi a gentle kiss.

Jonouchi raised a brow, wondering why Seto was kissing him. He hesitantly pressed back. Seto was trying to figure out why this felt so natural. His brain then made a decision to shut down. Pulling Jonouchi to him, he deepened the kiss. Jonouchi moaned softly against Seto's lips. he hadn't expected this, but enjoyed it. It still confused him as to why his so called therapist is making out with him in the gym room.

"Ra, Jo.." Seto gently gripped his hips, kneading them, kissing down his cheek to his neck.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked, panting lightly.

"Why do you feel so good?" he whispered, confused, kissing to Jonouchi's collar bone, hands ghosting up Jonouchi's abdomen

"I-I don't know," he blushed. "Is this part of the therapy?"

"I don't know." he responded honestly after pulling back for them to breathe, voice raw with lust, need, confusion, and something else he didn't understand.

"I just know that right now, I want you so fucking bad."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?" he teased him.

"I don't know." Seto said...not moving...on the edge...trying to regain his sanity.

Jonouchi just stared up into his icy blue depths. he wondered if Seto really wanted this or was just playing him.

"The code is 2768 if you want to leave." he choked out, not moving.

"Ok," Jonouchi kissed him one more time before leaving.

Seto fell to his knees, head in his hands. Jonouchi wasn't sure what to do either. He's pretty sure the doctor is just using him to cure him of whatever he has to be cured for.

Meanwhile, Akeifa had knocked on Atem's door, waiting to be allowed admittance. He had a new razor in his cheek. It had been a bad night. Bad dreams. And...he didn't like his development. He had made sure it was a smaller razor, harder for Atem to see.

"Come in," Atem said.

Akeifa walked in, shutting the door. "Hey." He smiled.

He had made sure to cut on his bicep, and he wore a long sleeved shirt, so he was covered.

"What happened?" he asked as very little managed to get past Atem successfully.

"What do you mean?" Akeifa asked, smirking, trying to play it off. He sat on the desk right next to Atem. Ran knuckles over Atem's cheek.

"You never wear a long sleeved shirt," he pointed out.

Akeifa growled, shrugging. "Cold. Just stop, Atem. Don't push this. Don't ruin what we have." he was breathing more rapidly.

"I'm here to help you," he huffed.

Akeifa frowned. "You're here to change everyone to what society wants, while hiding behind your white coat. You are making Yugi feel inferior because he's gay...but what are we? And who is to tell us who we love?" 

Akiefa was getting pissed...but mostly pissed at himself. He turned his back to Atem.

Atem frowned, "Indeed, well we aren't the people who run the world."

Akeifa turned around. Stripped off his shirt. He could see the long thin healing scar from yesterday.

"Do you know why I do this?" he hissed

"No," he admitted, not pleased to see Akefia had been hurting himself again.

"This is fucking society." He glared, eyes hard. "I realized something last night that hurt..hurt fucking deep. Something I don't want to fucking believe or feel. But it's the fucking truth."

"So it was slice my fucking arm or go batshit crazy like the blond twins...who, by the way aren't hurting another fucking soul either."

Atem sighed, "I understand, but unfortunately Seto and I are unable to stop our treatments due to the said society."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Akeifa stormed over, towering over Atem, an arm on each armrest of the chair as he leaned down. "Do you fucking hear yourself? You are a fucking hypocrite. I'd rather be in here than a fucking hypocrite. Because if society says that you and Seto are normal and we Crazy8 are abnormal, I'd rather fucking be in here my entire life. You are fucking scared to stand up for anyone or anything that might harm your safe sentimentalities. I can't fucking believe I'm in love with a coward."

"Akefia, please calm down," Atem said gently, his hands on Akefia's shoulder. "Blowing up in my face will accomplish nothing."

"Yea, you're right. It fucking won't. I gotta take a piss. Where's the can?" he growled.

"There's a bathroom over thre. First door," he said, letting him go.

Akeifa went in, shutting and locking it. If it wouldn't lock, he would shut it and sit down with his back to it. Spitting out the razor, taking off the plastic he wrapped it in so it didn't cut the inside of his mouth, he sat down on the toilet. Making a small slice, he hissed in pain, but pleasure. Atem was a hypocrite. He still hurt. Digging in deeper, sliding it lengthwise an inch. He loved Atem. Still hurt. Dug deeper still, blood coming a bit more free. Hissed as the pain was more...but he still hurt. Because Atem didn't love him back. He pushed the razor all the way in hitting muscle and the blood flowing free. He frowned. He still hurt...but...slicing the razor down some more, he smiled. There...now all he could feel was the razor. Atem sighed. He was tempted to go after Akefia, but he noticed the door was locked and wedge shut. He growled in annoyance. After a bit, Akeifa stood, blood still dripping. He walked out, tossing the razor on Atem's desk.

"Thanks. Therapy went well today. Oh, by the way, I won't rat you out. I stand up for the people I love." He shut the door.

Atem stood there, frozen in place. He wondered what Akefia meant by those he loved. Then he sighed, "I'm such a fucking idiot at times."

Akeifa checked on his brother, then went to his room after class. Yugi came in, smiling.

"Yami?" He was excited. He had made something. Something for Yami.

"Yeah?" Yami asked gently as he had been reading while waiting for Yugi to arrive.

Yugi smiled and handed Yami a piece of paper.

Yami accepted it.

It was a drawing of Yami and Yugi.

"Aw Yugi, that's so cute," Yami said softly, checking to see if he had a frame to put it in.

Yugi smiled proudly, blushing. "T..thanks." he whispered. "I just wanted to do something for you."

"Aw, thanks," Yami grinned, finding a frame as he set it on his bedside table. "I really like it."

Yugi blushed furiously, crawling up next to Yami. "Do you think we will ever get out of here?"

"I hope so, Aibou," he said softly, wrapping an arm around him gently.

Yugi leaned his head into Yami. "If I have to stay here, it'll be okay if you get to stay with me. Though, to be honest, you'll probably get to leave cause I haven't seen anything weird about you."

"You probably have though don't know it," he murmured.

He wrinkled his nose. "You are completely normal, and they dont know you like guys."

"Yeah, but when I fall in love with someone it's on an obsessive level," he explained. "Meaning if someone hurts or bullies you I won't tolerate it."

"You love me?" He whispered.

"Of course," Yami smiled.

Yugi's face just broke into this beautiful, wonderful smile and he hugged him so tight. "I love you too. I was scared to tell you, cause I didn't want you to tell the doctors...but..."

“Yes?” asked Yami, wanting him to continue.

He looked up, big amethyst eyes. "I had a dream I'd meet you. It's why I started liking guys." he then looked down, face crimson.

"It's ok," he nuzzled him gently. "Yes, I do, Yugi. I have for a while, but didn't want to admit it until now."

"I heard we will get to start placing orders for stuff, kinda like commissary. Do you have money? My dad gave me a bunch, probably as a bribe, or feel good money." his face got sad. But he shook his head. "Point is, I can order some stuff for you, too." he smiled again. Like an adorable little fluffy...Adorable Thing.

"I don't have much," Yami admitted. "My family is in the lower class. So I have a little, but not much."

"Hey." Yugi kissed Yami gently. "My dad is a lawyer at a big firm. He gave me hush money. I am sure he will continue to do so so I don't embarrass him. I'll take care of you. I like to take care of you."

"O-Oh, ok as long as it won't be too much trouble for you," he said gently.

"Nope. So when we get the list, we'll have to see what they have. I hope they have chocolate." Yugi said wistfully. He then looked back at Yami. "What does sempai mean?"

"Thanks," Yami said quietly, unsued to someone wanting to take care of him, but it felt nice. "Um, it means someone that's higher classed."

Yugi frowned. "I'm not, Yami. We are equal."

"Oh, ok," he agreed, not wanting to make Yugi annoyed at him.

"I don't believe in that class bullshit." Yugi frowned. "But you can disagree with me. Don't be like a scared rabbit in the bushes. We should be able to talk about stuff, even if we disagree."

"Alright," he hesitantly responded.

Yugi frowned. "Hey" he said gently. "I love you, whether we agree or not, okay? I'm not mad, I just don't want you to think you have to cowtow to me. Okay?" He gently kissed Yami's lips.

"Ok," he kissed back, relaxing as he thought Yugi was a really kind person.

Yugi cuddled up into him and enjoyed the night.

Meanwhile, Ryou came in, mascara running down his face, tears from his eyes, a piece of paper in his hand. His light blue empress dress had tear drops and he had a run in his stockings. He carried his blue flats in his left hand, his hair hanging loose around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ryou was sobbing. "My..my sister...she...died."

"Come here, bunny," Bakura said softly.

Ryou came over, crawling in Bakura's lap, sobbing harder at human touch. Bakura held him tightly in his grasp. He didn't let Ryou go and let Ryou cry on him.

"Sh, it's ok," he said gently. "You can write to her in your journal. I'm sure she'll reach them from the afterlife."

Ryou sobbed. "I...I'm sorry...I'm g..g..getting ma..makeup on your sh..shirt."

"It'll wash out. You're more important," he replied.

"I just fell so a...alone now. She was the only on..one who c..cared." He rubbed his face in the shirt, shaking.

"We care, Ryou," Bakura said softly. "She might be gone, but you'll see her again."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! Hehes, sorry it’s still a little messy. I did my best with editing this. There are a few more chappies of this that we finished. So, I’ll try to have them up shortly. Until next time, please remember to review lovelies!


End file.
